Family Tradition: Gentle steps
by familymatters
Summary: Prequel to Princess of Namimori. Reborn was scared. Because of family tradition he had to give up the rest of his life to raise his nephew. He was only sixteen! He just hoped he could raise Tsuna right. Mistake after mistake would be made but, it had to get worse before it gets better.
1. Heart

**A/N: Why am I starting a new story? I don't really know. I felt like knowing the trouble Reborn went through raising his nephew who is just as stubborn as he is would be interesting. I can say this story signals the return of Princess of Namimori which I will try and update tonight.**

 **I seem to like drabbles a lot.**

Prequel to princess of Namimori. Reborn was scared. Because of family tradition he had to give up the rest of his life to raise his nephew. He was only sixteen! He just hoped he could raise Tsuna right. Mistake after mistake would be made but, it had to get worse before it gets better.

*****.** Line Break ***.*****

Today was the day and if Reborn was being honest with himself he would say that he was scared. His hands were shaking, his palms were sweating, and his heart was beating faster than normal. He was only 16, he didn't want to do this but, it was tradition. Family tradition that he give up the rest of his life to train his sister's child. Reborn took a deep breath and raised his hand slowly to the bell.

 ***Ding Dong***

He hoped she wasn't there. He hoped she forgot. He hoped she was out. He hoped-

The door swung wide open revealing his sister whose eyes were red and tears were still leaking out her eyes. He's never seen his sister cry and seeing her tears made what was about to happen even more real. She turned away from him without speaking and led him to the living room.

Tsuyoshi was sitting there holding a sleeping Tsunayoshi in his arms. Reborn wasn't surprised to see Tsuyoshi since him and his sister, Nana, have been friends for a very long time. Tsuyoshi would, of course, be the person she would ask to support her. Reborn stepped close enough to Tsuyoshi so he could see the face his sleeping nephew.

Tsunayoshi was three years old. He had brown hair the same shade as his mother and very mesmerizing eyes. He could walk and he could speak in almost full sentences. The requirement for the start of the tradition was for the child to speak and understand. Tsunayoshi is a smart child, he understands what has to happen.

Tsuyoshi handed Tsuna to Reborn and went to calm Nana who's second stage of grief would cause her to start a fight.

Tsuna yawned and opened his eyes revealing those caramel eyes mixed with gold that were still slightly glazed from sleep.

Reborn wanted to cry. He didn't know if he would do a good job raising him. His nephew was so small.

Tsuna reached up and grabbed Reborn's curly sideburns, he was now fully awake. He pulled it making Reborn wince and Tsuna giggle.

"*Rebo'-Oji, hi." He giggled with a huge adorable smile.

Reborn gave him a hug then set him down on the floor and sat in front of him. "Hi Tsuna. Do you know what today is?"

Tsuna put his index finger on his bottom lip and looked up. His lips were in a small pout and his eyebrows were furrowed in thought "Um, Italy? Going with you?".

"That's right. You're going to live with me in Italy." Reborn replied gently.

Tsuna looked to the kitchen where his mother was. "Mama not coming, right?"

Reborn heard a soft sob come from the kitchen and he struggled to get his words to come out. "No she can't come with us."

Tsuna pouted. "Have to go?"

"Yes you have to go." Reborn agreed patiently.

Tsuna tilted to his head. "You cook?" He asked curiously.

Reborn blushed. "No I still can't cook but, Fon doesn't live far so he'll cook for us." Reborn managed to show a smile at the exasperated look Tsuna gave him.

"Fon-Fon cook. I come back, mama teach, I learn, I cook." Tsuna nodded to himself.

"I think we can do that. She can also send recipes for you to learn."

Tsuna nodded enthusiastically. "I read, I learn, I cook."

"Yes you can also learn by yourself after I teach you how to read."

"Us, chat, vi-de-o, com-pu-ter?" Tsuna looked at Reborn to see if he got the words right.

 _He's already looking at me to teach and instruct him. What am I even going to teach him?_ "Yes we can video chat on the computer. Tsuna, you're not even trying to speak in full sentences anymore."

"You understand, right?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then I talk short."

Reborn frowned. "I guess I already know what to teach you. First, How to speak in full sentences and second-" Reborn flicked Tsuna's forehead, making him squeak in surprise. "-don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you."

"Ow." Tsuna whined as he rubbed his forehead. Reborn let out a small laugh.

Tsuna looked up at his uncle and gave a big smile. "Do you feel better now?"

"What do you mean?" Reborn was confused. He didn't remember getting injured.

Tsuna placed his hand on Reborn's chest, over his heart. "Does your heart feel better?"

Reborn paid attention to how he was feeling and understood what Tsuna was talking about. His hands weren't shaking anymore, his palms were dry, and his heart was beating its regular staccato. He wasn't as scared as he was before. Sure he was still worried about raising his nephew right but now he felt like it will be okay.

Reborn returned his nephews smile with his own gentle one. "My heart feels better now."

"Then come let's go to mama. Her heart hurts too."

Reborn stood and followed his nephew to the kitchen where he saw Tsuyoshi and Nana speaking in soft tones. They looked up when Tsuna and Reborn came in. Nana gave them both a wobbly smile.

"Nee-san I'll take care of him." Reborn promised quietly. Tsuna held his uncle's hand to show support.

"I know you will." Nana sniffled.

"I'll make sure he Skypes you every day."

She gave a small smile. "I'll be looking forward to it."

"I'll make sure he eats properly."

"Make sure you do." Her voice wavered.

"I'll teach him what I can."

She stayed silent, not trusting her voice, and just nodded.

"I'll… I'll.." Reborn stood up straighter. "I _will_ bring him back to you and I _will_ keep him safe." He vowed.

Nana smiled. "Thank you. I know you will. Now go, before I decide to not let Tsuna go and you fail the mission you have been preparing for before it even begins."

"I don't know how you can smile while saying that." Reborn grumbled as he walked out the kitchen door with Tsuna behind him. He had a smile on his face because he knew he said the right thing.

Tsuna tugged Reborn's pants to gain his attention. "Mama's feeling better now. Should we leave?" Tsuna questioned with an adorable head tilt.

"Yes we should go now. Do you have everything?"

"Oh!" Tsuna ran to the living room then came back with a backpack and a stuffed lion. "I'm ready now." He grabbed his uncle's hand.

"I see that. You can't leave Natsu behind." Reborn smirked and ruffled Tsuna's hair.

Tsuna pouted and tried to fix his hair with his free hand. "No I can't."

They walked out the door and didn't look back at the house they wouldn't see for a long time.

*-Oji: Uncle


	2. Stubborn

**A/N: Here's chapter two. I wonder if i should go in order or just the usual drabbles. Thank's for all the Reviews, Fav's, and Follows. I didn't think this story would get so well liked. Reborn raising Tsuna will not be easy. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

" Regular speech **"**

 **"** ** _Phone speech"_**

It's been only one month since Tsuna came to live with him and Reborn had to admit that it was hard. Tsuna was a good kid but sometimes he was extremely stubborn. Like right now.

"I HATE STUPID MATH AND STUPID WRITING." Tsuna screamed as he threw his work books on the floor.

"Tsuna, pick them up." Reborn said quietly and dangerously.

"NO." He shouted and crossed his arms as he glared at Reborn challengingly.

Reborn scowled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I won't listen to you unless you speak in Italian."

Tears of frustration gathered in Tsuna's eyes. "I don't know those words in Italian."

Reborn smirked. "Then I guess you have nothing important to say."

Tsuna screamed in anger and ran out the living room. "I HATE YOU." He shouted.

Reborn held his smirk until he couldn't see Tsuna anymore then he sat down and covered his face. He screamed out his own frustrations in his hands. He felt like he just said something he shouldn't have said.

"What did I do wrong?" He groaned. He sat in that position for almost an hour before going to see Tsuna.

Reborn walked up to Tsuna's room and opened the door. "Tsuna?"

There was no reply.

Reborn went closer to the bed and saw that it was made up already. He checked the closet. The bathroom, his own room and closet.

He was getting desperate now.

He checked the locked guest room, the kitchen the cupboards.

"TSUNA."

He checked under furniture, he checked the basement, he even checked the roof.

It was only a month and his nephew had run away. He was panicking by the time he picked up the phone to call Fon to help him look.

Fon picked up on the second ring. " _Hello Rebo-"_

" _Tsuna ran away."_

" _Listen Re-"_

" _Fon I can't find him! What if he's lost? Or hungry? Or scared? He's upset with me and I didn't even get to ask him why."_ Reborn refused to cry. His hands were shaking again like the day he first went to get Tsuna.

" _Calm down Reborn."_

" _I can't calm down. Don't tell me to calm down. We need to call the others."_

" _No we don't ne-"_

Reborn let out a small sob which he covered with his hands." _What if someone took him. I promised my sister I would keep him safe."_

Fon sighed. " _He's with me so you can calm down.'_

" _Oh."_ Reborn's hands stopped shaking but instead of relief, he felt anger consume him.

" _He's in my kitchen drinking tea. Now Reborn I want you to talk to him. Take gentle steps. It-"_

Reborn hung up without even bothering to hear the rest of what Fon had to say. He was furious. His hands were now shaking in anger instead of the fear a few minutes ago.

Reborn grabbed his keys and stormed off to Fon's house planning on yelling, scolding, disciplining Tsuna for making him so worried _._

For making Reborn think he actually did something wrong.

He'll up the draining. Double the studying. Make sure Tsuna didn't have time to think of running away again.

Reborn got to Fon's apartment and opened the door which he knew Fon would have left open.

His anger drained away when he actually saw his nephew. He didn't even notice Fon slip past him to give them some privacy. Tsuna's entire face was red with fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, Reborn focused on his eyes which were red and dull. Those eyes that normally was filled with happiness, love, acceptance. was now dull and filled with sadness. Reborn couldn't remember when he last saw that spark of happiness in his nephew's eyes.

"Talk to me." Reborn asked softly as he sat across from Tsuna. His nephew had to sit on some pillows to reach the table. He was so… small.

"You haven't spent any time with me." Tsuna mumbled but Reborn heard him clearly.

"What do you mean? I've been with you everyday when I don't have missions."

"Not training or studying. I mean playing, like when we were at mama's house."

Reborn thought back to what they have been doing that month. Study, Train, Eat, sleep. Study, Train, Eat, Sleep. That's what Reborn remembered happening in the last two week. When was the last time he played with his nephew? When was the last time they did something other than study or train? When was the last time he actually treated Tsuna like the kid he was?

Reborn couldn't remember doing any of that after the first week they got there.

He finally understood. Reborn was at fault.

"Tsuna, how about we go to the park for a bit then get some ice cream." He remembered those words Fon said over the phone; Take gentle steps. Reborn had a lot of time to train his nephew so he would take it easy. Play with him. Let him be the kid he is. Take gentle steps and let Tsuna learn at a pace that is easy for him.

There it was, that bright spark of happiness accompanied by an adorable smile that Reborn loved to see. It just brightened the room and made Reborn feel like he did something right.

Tsuna hopped out his seat and held out his hand. "Let's go Reborn-oji."

He was so glad his nephew was so forgiving because he would need that trait in his future.

*****.*** Line Break ***.*****

Later that night Reborn felt something crawl in the bed with him and he let out a sigh. It was too big to be Leon so it must be Tsuna. Reborn moved over and allowed his nephew to slip in next to him.

"I don't hate you Rebo'- Oji." Tsuna whispered.

He gently kissed Tsuna's forehead. "I know. Goodnight mio bambino."

He wrapped his arms protectively around his nephew and listened and Tsuna's breath grew deeper as he fell further into his dreams.

Reborn had to admit that they were both stubborn but they were learning how to deal with each other. Reborn knew that it would get worse before it could get better. He was going to make a lot of mistakes before he learned how to properly care for his nephew. But, he would make sure his nephew grew up to be the best he could be.


End file.
